


Decisions

by Prettyunique



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been seeing a lot fanfic’s recently about Dean having to chose between Sam and Cas or Cas being human and Dean confessing his love for him as he’s dying<br/>I couldn't get that subject out of my head so I’m going to try writing one myself (because I’m gluten for punishment).<br/>It’s rushed probably rubbish and is riddle with spelling and grammar mistakes But, here goes<br/>Btw Cas is fully human, no powers<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>This is set after the last episode (the purge)<br/>Season 9 Episode 13</p><p>The episode where Castiel got some of his powers back<br/>didn't happen so Castiel is still human.</p><p>Its supposed to be a non chapter story but I may make it a<br/>chapter story, I haven't decided yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas is in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The dream
> 
> Sam, Cas and Dean were in a warehouse (or something).  
> The guy in front wanted Dean to choose.
> 
> "I can't"
> 
> With tears in his eyes
> 
> And that's when I woke up

In a warehouse in the middle of nowhere,Idaho Cas is tied to a chair. His phone starts to bleep

"Who’s that?" The man in front of him asks  
“I don’t know I can’t see it”

 

The man pulls out Cas’s phone and opens the text

it reads

'I know that you’re probably busy with Angel stuff. But I could really use a friend right about now. Sam and I had another fight. Dean'

 

"Ah, Dean Winchester you’re boyfriend"  
“He’s not my boyfriend” Cas replies

 

The man starts typing on Cas’s phone

 

"What are you doing?"  
“Sending a text, won’t you’re boyfriend be worried”

 

Meanwhile back at the bunker

 

Dean opens the text on his phone

“Huh…”

 

Sam walks in

 

“What” asks Sam

“Nothing”

 

Dean looks up at Sam

 

“It doesn’t matter”

“Whatever…I’m going out for a bit, you need anything?”

“No” replies Dean

“Fine, is it alright if I take the car”

 

Dean nods and Sam leaves Dean rings Cas phone a couple of times Then he dials Cas’s number one last time he gets the voicemail

‘What the hell was that you send me a mysterious text and now you won’t answer your phone. And since when do you call me Winchester.’

 

“Ah, your boyfriend is worried”

“He’s not going to stop, let me talk to him”

“What do you think I am an idiot”

“Don’t you trust me” Cas replies

 

The man goes into the contact list in Cas phone and clicks Deans name.

 

“Don’t try anything stupid”

 

Dean picks it up after 3 rings

 

‘Cas, there you are. What’s going on?’

‘Nothing is going on’ Cas replies

‘Winchester?’

‘I was just trying it out, obviously you didn’t like it.’

‘Just trying…any word on Metatron?”

‘No’

‘Cas, are you ok?’ asks Dean

‘I’m fine’

‘You sure?’

‘Yea’

 

Silence

 

‘I’m going to hang up now’

‘Ok, don’t let me keep you’ replies Dean sarcastically

 

Dean puts the phone down He twist the phone a couple of times in his hands then he makes his way to Sam’s room.

Sam comes back seconds later

 

“That was quick”

“There was nothing I wanted…what are you doing in my room?” Sam asks

“I just needed to check something on the computer”

“Anime again, you have a problem”

 

Dean looks up at his brother then back at the computer

 

“We still have that GPS on Cas’s phone,right”

“Yea,why?”

“I think his in trouble”

“What happened?”

“Nothing” replies Dean

Dean writes down a address and leaves, Sam follows

 

“Dean what did Cas say?”

“Nothing”

“Nothing? So how do you know he’s in trouble” asks Sam

“(sighs) I could hear it in his voice”

“In his voice?”

“Yes” Dean gets up grabbing the keys on the table

“Dean…”

 

Dean turns back to his brother

 

“You just going to rock up to this place” Sam asks

“Look I can’t explain it, I just know he needs me”

“Right, because you heard it in his voice”

 

Silence

 

“Do you have my back?” asks Dean Sam doesn’t move

“Thanks”

 

Dean goes out the door

 

“Dean wait”

35 minutes later they arrive at the warehouse. Dean motions for Sam to go round the back. Dean enters slowly gun drawn. As soon as he enters he sees Cas tied to the chair, he lowers his gun once he has made sure that no one else is around. He runs over to Cas.

 

“Cas”

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

“Saving your life…you’re welcome” replies Dean

“How did you even know?”

“Cas, you’re a terrible liar”

“I am not”

“Who did this?” asks Dean

“Bartholomew”

"Theses are tight"

 

Before Dean can get out his knife he is thrown across the room. He wakes 5 minutes later to Cas still on the chair but this time one of the goons has a gun to his head. He looks over at Sam who is tied to a chair with his head down and a second gun man has a gun to Sam’s head.

 

“Take one step and they’re both dead”

“What do you want?” Dean asks

“Metatron is under the impression that he’s mission would be easier if Castiel was dead”

“If you kill him, I’ll kill you” Dean tells him

“I’d love to see you try”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I was just doing my job but there’s a change of plan.”

“What?”

“I’m going to let two of you go.Pick him or you’re brother”

“Then I pick myself”

“Dean, no” shouts Cas

“Shut up, Cas”

“No it doesn’t work like that it’s you and one other person,You decide”

 

Dean looks from Sam to Cas

 

“I can’t”

“Fine, I’ll make it for you”

 

Bart gives the two gun men a look

 

“No, wait please…why are you doing this”

“I don’t like you Dean Winchester” Bart answers

“So, kill me and let them go”

“This is more fun, watching you suffer”

“What did I ever do to you?. I’ve never even meet you”

“As soon as Castiel meet you, it’s like no one else existed”

“What are you a 12 year old girl?”

“Make all the jokes you want, you have 2 minutes”

“Dean,save Sam”

“I can’t make that decision” replies Dean

“Well, I’m taking the decision out of your hands”

 

Cas who has managed to loosen his hands hits the gun man. The gun man shots Cas in the chest

 

“CAS”

 

The second gun man try’s to shoot Dean but he manages to get the gun out of his sock and shoot him and Bart dead. He rushes over to Cas.

 

“Cas…Cas don’t you dare die on me”

“Dean”

“You’re going to be fine, I’m going to call an ambulance and you’re going to be fine, OK”

“Dean…(coughs) Dean, I’m so sorry”

“You don’t have to be sorry you idiot. Just don’t talk”

“Dean, I don’t think I’m going to make it”

 

A tear drops from Dean’s eyes

 

“You’ll be…”

“Dean, I’m dying” Cas cuts him off

Dean takes Cas hand

“I’m just sorry for all the trouble I caused you”

“Would you stop apologising”

“Dean…”

“No, will you shut up and listen to me”Dean tells him

 

Silence

 

“I know you think that (tears) I only want you around because you’re useful to me. I need you to know that you’re wrong, I want you around because…because I care about you, I love you Cas. Since the first time I met you."

“I love you, too”

 

Dean leans forward kissing Cas softly on the lips. He pulls away and Cas eyes are closed. Dean doesn’t need to check He knows Cas is gone.


	2. Something is different

“Put another in there” Dean tells the Barmen  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”  
“I’m a paying customer” Dean replies  
“Yea, well I’m well within my rights and I am refusing to serve you”

The Barmen walks away

“Hey, get...”

A woman sits in the chair next to him

“Can you believe that?”  
“Actually I think he’s right” she replies  
“What do you know?”

Dean looks at the barman waving his glass at him

“That drowning your sorrows isn’t helping”  
“Oh, really and what would you know about my sorrows”

Silence

“It’s probably a good idea for me to get you home”  
“Sorry, sweetheart not interested”

Dean turns back to bar

“The way you kissed me and told me you loved me begs to differ”  
“Cas...oh my God...is it...”  
“Yes, it’s really me” Cas cuts him off  
“How are you even alive?”  
“I guess it wasn’t my time”

Dean gets up pulling Cas into a hug. Cas closes his eyes and rubs Dean’s back.

“I missed you so much”  
“Not as much as I missed you”

35 minutes later in the car

“Why’d you stop?”  
“It’s not that I don’t believe you”  
“But you need proveth” Cas replies  
“I want it to be you so badly, which may be clouding my judg...”

Cas leans forward cutting the end of Dean’s sentence of with a kiss.

“Is that enough?”  
“Just...er...give me a chance to get my breath back”

Dean smiles at Cas  
“So, I have to ask...why the change. Unless you didn’t have a choice”  
“I had a choice” Cas replies “I choose this because I love you”

Dean looks at him confused

“Wait, you really thought I had a problem with you being male”  
“I’ve only ever seen you date women”  
“If that’s what you want to call it” whispers Dean  
“What?”  
“Nothing, Cas if I had a problem I wouldn’t have kissed you”  
“Yea, but I was dying” Cas replies

Dean takes Cas hand

“You’re alive now, and I was an idiot ‘cause I should have told you long time ago that I was in love with you. That I’ve been in love with you since the first time I met you.”  
“Are you saying you want me to change back?” asks Cas  
“I don’t want you to be anything you’re not”

They arrive back at the bunker 30 minutes later

“What time do you call this?” greets Sam

Sam looks behind Dean

“Really, Dean”  
“No it...it’s not what it looks like”

Cas enters the house

“Sam”  
“I’m sorry do I know you?”  
“It’s Cas”

Sam stares at him with his mouth open

“Close your mouth, Sam” Dean says  
“I...I, how are you standing in front of me right now?. Seriously how are you back?”  
“That’s a long story” Cas replies  
“Which I think you should tell over some coffees” Dean replies

5 minutes later all three are sat at the kitchen table with coffees.

“So?” asks Sam  
“God brought me back”  
“Again?” Dean replies  
“I told you it wasn’t my time”  
“Ok, but how?” asks Dean  
“When I died I was sent to heaven”  
“I thought the gates were closed. Everyone is on earth now, right” Sam asks  
“Everyone except God, and a few of his helpers”  
“Like Joshua?” asks Dean

Cas nods

“But why the female body”

Cas looks over at Dean

“Don’t ask” replies Dean  
“Are you going to change back?"

"I think so, yea” Cas replies  
“Not a fan of the females”

Dean chokes on the sip of coffee he just took

“You ok?” asks Sam  
“Fine”  
“I’ve only been like this for a few days but I feel like a man trapped in a women’s body. Even through I’m genderless, if that makes sense”

Dean nods

“I am going to miss my old self”  
“Sorry, Cas but Sam cremated you”  
“Actually...”

Dean looks at his brother

“You didn’t burn his body?”  
“I figured...well I hoped you might need it “  
“Thanks Sam”

45 Minutes later after digging up Cas’s body

“How does this even work?” asks Dean  
“I just switch bodies”  
“And just dump whoever you’re processing”  
“Dean, she was dead, Kept alive by a ventilator” Cas replies  
“What about her family?”  
“She had none, she was the last”  
“Ok”  
“So I take it this means you’re not human”  
“I’m human, God just let me keep a few things”  
“Like what”  
“My ability to heal”  
“And?” asks Sam

Silence

“Why didn’t God just make you an Angel” asks Dean  
“I don’t know, Dean I didn’t ask”  
“I’m sorry, Cas”  
“So, are you just going to jump...”

A light shines and Dean and Sam cover their eyes

“I guess that’s a yes”  
“Welcome back” says Dean

After that they all stay up talking in the kitchen until Sam admits defeat and goes back to bed. Followed an hour later by Dean and Cas.

The next morning  
Sam knocks then enters Dean’s room  
He looks from Cas to Dean

“Hi Sam” says Cas breaking the silence  
“Why do people knock then enter? There’s really no point in the knock... Sam”  
“Did you get lost in the night or something?”  
“No” replies Cas  
“Sam, Cas and I are...together”

Silence

“You finally grew a pair”  
“Come again”  
“You knew?” Cas asks  
“How?”  
“You’re my brother” Sam replies  
“Oh, now I’m your brother” Dean Whispers

Sam leaves  
Cas is looking at Dean

“What?”  
“Things not better between you and Sam?”

Dean shrugs

“He’ll come around”  
“Not this time, I really think that one of us is going to have to move out” replies Dean


End file.
